A Life of Fairytales
by chibza
Summary: [couples yet to be decided] He stepped in line beside me. “Please do tell me Madam. I do not like seeing a woman in distress and a beautiful one too that is.”


Disclaimer: yes yes I do not own Naruto.

A Life of Fairytales

I was exiled to a secret castle high up in the forest where I slept in a dreamless slumber for 80 days. This was my punishment for disobeying my step-mother.

My name is Haruno Sakura. I wouldn't say I was attractive, but plain wasn't how I could be described as well. I am blessed with long wavy natural pink locks and bight emerald eyes that have now turned dull due to living with her step-mother.

I am the only child from a middle classed family, my mother died when I was just eight and at the age of ten my father had remarried a woman, Onagawi Asa, who made my life hell everyday.

It started right on the first day when Asa and her daughter, Ten Ten moved in. Quite oblivious to the life around him and only surrounded by Asa's beauty, my father did not notice Asa's cruel ways towards me. Ten Ten though was quite the opposite of her mother, gifted with a great smile and friendly attitude. At first it was hard for me to accept Ten Ten as a sister and friend due to her step-mother's ways, but as the years passed by I slowly acknowledged Ten Ten and came to love her as a sister.

During my twelve years of childhood it was filled with suffering and pain. Instead of playing with other children outside on the dusty road I was ordered by Asa to sweep and dust all areas of the house. Ten Ten on the other hand was free to roam outside with other children and do whatever she pleases. At times I wanted to hate her but due to her friendly nature it was impossible not to.

A week after I turned twenty my father suffered a heart attack, he died instantly on our kitchen floor where I was dusting behind picture frames. I had rushed to his aid instantly, and yelled for Asa. It seemed like a long time before Asa appeared at the kitchen door and at that time I already knew it was too late. I doubt she cared a cent about father, stood at the door with such a overdramatic shocked expression on her face that even a child could tell it was fake.

After father's death I could say that my life was over as well. For two years I did nothing but housework, at times I was allowed to go into town to buy food at the markets and I made the most of it.

Between my trips to and fro the market I noticed that whenever I passed a post sign that directs me to the markets I would also pass a guy on his horse. His animal was one of a many magnificent beasts I had ever seen. A beautiful white stallion that held its head high just like its rider, and a handsome lad he is too I must say. Tuffs of brown hair escaped from under his riding cap and such a nice smile he has just like two unique red triangles under his warm brown eyes.

On this particular day on my way to the markets, instead of his usual nod and smile he stopped his horse and gracefully swung himself down to my level. I greeted him with a shy smile and a quick curtsey, which he had kindly retuned with a bow.

"Good morning Madam, a lovely day isn't it?" I replied with the affirmative and a slight nod of my head. He gave me another smile and tugged on the reins of his horse, "Have a good day!" He touched the rim of his cap then hauled himself back onto his horse. In merely a few seconds he was a cloud of dust down the road.

I smiled to myself as I skipped along the remaining way to the markets. He clambered down his horse just to speak to me, surely that must have meant something and it surely was a start to a new friendship.

It wasn't until two weeks later when we met again. He was on his horse and I was on the dusty ground scrambling for my coins as they spilled out from my pouch when a rude person shoved me off my feet. I nearly cried as I realised that out of 20 coins that my step-mother had given me to buy food with, I had only recovered eight. The rest of coins had been picked up and taken my other beggars and greedy people around me.

Trying to hold in my tears I slowly dusted myself off, this was going to earn a beating from my Asa when she heard what happened. I looked up when I heard a horse halt beside me and there was the brown haired guy again.

"Something the matter, Miss?" He gave me a worried expression and jumped of his horse when he saw my watery eyes. I shook my head. "It is nothing, Sir. Please continue on your way." I started walking again, but oh this guy was persistent.

He stepped in line beside me. "Please do tell me Madam. I do not like seeing a woman in distress and a beautiful one too that is." I stopped and blushed at his compliment; it was the first one I ever got coming out from someone other than my father and a handsome man he is too.

"I…I.." I stammered, then heat in my cheeks rising further. "This is the first time anyone said that too me." I looked down at my feet; my worn sandals were covered in dust. "I…I……Thank you." I glance at his face and quickly looked back down.

His expression was of surprise. "You mean no one has ever said that to you?" I nodded, and then shook my head. "No…I mean…my father did always say…say that I was beautiful." I swallowed and said softly. "But he is in heaven now."

His reply was much softer. "I am truly sorry, but it is the truth." I lowered my head down and blushed even further. "Please Madam, if you do need anything you can just tell me. I will be glad to help." I nodded. "Thank you Sir. You are too kind. My name is Haruno Sakura." I stuck out my hand, my head still facing the ground.

He took my hand softly. "And mine is Inuzuka Kiba." I felt his lips on the back of my hand and I looked up shocked. Our gaze met and he gave me a soft smile. "It is nice to meet you Sakura." I pulled my hand back quickly and gave him a quick curtsey. "I'll be on my way now, its nice meeting you as well…Kiba."

When I walked back home with whatever food I could afford I could still feel the tingle on the back on my hand where his soft lips had touched and his name kept on repeating through my head, it sounded so familiar as if I'd heard it from somewhere before. Maybe this was love? I smiled to myself and skipped back home.

Sure enough when I had retuned with less food than Asa has intended I was sent to my room, which was the basement without dinner, but even hunger couldn't stop me from thinking about Kiba. I couldn't wait to see him again.

My hope of meeting Kiba the next day melted into disappointment when the streets outside was showered with rain. Instead I was told to cook and mind the fire until Asa and Ten Ten returned from their trip to visit the palace in the East.

If I had remembered correctly from what my father had told me. There are four palaces in the country; there was the palace of the East ruled by the Inuzuka family, the palace of the West ruled by the Nara family, the palace of the North with the Hyuuga family as the rulers and most certainly the palace of the South ruled by the Uchiha family.

The king of the East palace has sent out for women who are interested in being the prince's bride, which is the reason for Asa's and Ten Ten's departure to the palace. I was not allowed to go because of Asa's hatred towards me and possibly because she saw me as a threat to Ten Ten.

The name Inuzuka Kiba ran into my head again and that was when I realised that he shares the same name as the rulers from the East palace. I shook my head in dismay, it cannot be possible! But even when I do think about it, the family name is very rare for outsiders. I shook my head again. This was going to bother me until I see him next.

I walked to the markets earlier the next day, in hope that I could spend more time with Kiba and find out who he is. In my rush I had collided with a stranger near a hairpin stall. I was knocked to the side and would have fallen if I had not been caught by someone around the waist.

I looked up, and I do admit that I had hoped it was Kiba, but instead of warm brown eyes my eyes met striking white silver ones. His eyes were so intense that it sent shivers up my back and I think he felt it too because he gave me a smirked and released me. It was a rude smirk but I cannot help and notice that it is handsome at the same time. "Be careful next time. Some people are not always as quick as me." I apologised and gave a quick curtsey then hurried away. He was rude and arrogant but something inside me wanted to see him again.

A/N: well well that was the longest chapter I had written! WOO! Haha go me! And for the couples…I haven't figured out which one Sakura will end up with but it will be most probably be between Kiba, Neji and Sasuke….and I know this might be to early to vote but when you review (and I hope you do) you may want to voice out which couple you like! XD….and I hope you did enjoy this chapter…im not sure when the next chapter will be updated next because (yes I no I sound like a broken record) it kinda depends if people want me to continue with this story or not. So if you do want me to continue feel free to say so:D Cheers!!! XD XD XD


End file.
